Do Anything For You
by Splenda
Summary: RoyAi, Roy and Riza get themselves into some trouble with the Homunculus. Riza's life rests in one mans hands, but will he give his secrets away to Roy? This is what some will call AU.
1. Orders

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Still have no idea why I always out this... People on don't seem to ever put Disclaimers.._

_Author's Note: I would like to thank my friend Christina for helping me out /tons/ with the plot! I would also like to thank Taisa for always boosting my confidence in my writing abilities, without which, I wouldn't be writing this. And Cree, I hope you love the story I wrote for you! So sorry it's late. _

_And as a note, all things below that are italicized are things talking about what happened in the past. Better clear that up before someone asks... _

Rain pounded against the grey stoned building in the abandoned region. Lightning streaked the sky, and thunder clapped its mighty call. All was silent except for the rain and thunder. But not still. Two lone figures moved at a brisk pace, making their way to what seemed like an old warehouse. It stood foreboding over the forest-infested landscape. Its grey walls so cold and bare. The eerie sound of footsteps of the two approaching ricocheted off, sounding empty and hollow against the ramparts.

"Colonel," whispered the voice of Riza Hawkeye. "How are we going to get in?" Amber eyes flashed to the raven haired man before her. Gun was pulled, and ready to fire at a moments notice. Blond bangs hung, much to her aggravation, down in her eyes. The downpour drenched both her and the Colonel, even after only being outside for a few moments.

Roy Mustang grinned foolishly and reached in his pocket. "We'll just have to make our own entrance." He pulled out a white glove, careful to keep it dry. He pulled it over his hand and raised it up. As Riza made a dive to stop him, he brought his fingers together in a 'snap.' The wall fell before them, wreckage lying on the ground. Roy gave a satisfied grin and stepped over the mess he had made.

"Aren't we supposed to be quiet? We are, after all, trying to surprise here." Riza followed in behind Roy, gun held at the ready. A nod came from him as obsidian eyes scanned the dark room they had entered.

"_Colonel Mustang, the Fuhrer has sent orders for you to investigate a possible hide out for the Homunculus. You are to bring First Lieutenant Hawkeye with you on this case. He would like you dispatched by tonight," announced King Bradley's assistant, Juliet Douglas. _

"_Tell him I'll be on my way as soon as I can get out." And with a few final remarks, the secretary was gone. She had come and asked him personally for multiple reasons. But, the main one was that Pride had given word of Lust's plan. And, for this, she would need help from the military insiders. As Sloth paced back to where Pride waited, almost impatient, a cruel chuckle rolled over her lips. This was too much fun..._

_Back in the room, Roy looked over at Riza and nodded. They both knew the orders. Now, it was just time to pack up a few items before going. _

"_Do you think that they might actually be there, sir?" Riza asked, leaning back over her desk. She had little time to waste before they left. Yet again, Roy hadn't done his paperwork and she was busy forging his signature. _

"_I don't know. I guess that's why we're going." He shrugged and sat down, staring down at the papers Riza had told him he must complete. He heaved a sigh and picked up the pen lying on his desk. 'God I hate paperwork.' _

'_Drip drip drip,' _leaked some pipe in the far corner. Pieces of rock would occasionally fall to the floor, sounding like little explosions as it echoed in the empty warehouse. The thunder didn't help either. As the empty halls heightened every noise made, the rolls outside sounded more beastly then before. Riza, without a light, clumsily tripped over something and stumbled forward. Almost dropping her gun, she steadied herself before falling back into pace with Roy.

"Be careful Hawkeye," Roy warned watching her from the corner of his eye. Content that she was ok, he looked around again. His eyes were just beginning to become accustomed with the black area. He could vaguely make out certain shapes of bulk, and the form of the room. It was fairly empty near the center. The outside walls were lined with various machines, as he guessed they were. It wasn't hard to tell the building was old, and falling apart. Bricks that had fallen to the concrete below lay in pieces. Plaster had started to peel where it had once been, dry shavings hanging on just barely. Cracks were littered in the pavement below their feet. It was a mess overall.

"I don't…. see anything," Roy muttered, trying to look for anything out of the ordinary. But just as he spoke, something, sounding like a fall, rang in the two officer's ears. They turned, standing back to back. He with his hand raised, ready to use his alchemy. Her with a gun pointed, finger on the trigger.

"So glad you could join us. Now the real party has started."

_Author's Note: Yeah, sorry it's short. I promise, the next chapter will be long! Well, it kind of has to be under my friend's orders. Expect an update soon since I have a few fresh ideas for Chapter two in my head. Please Review, I love all your opinions!_


	2. First Encounter

_Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist... Sorry! I can't go without writing these!_

_Author's Note: I'm so happy that you liked it Cree and Christina. And Taisa, I'm glad that you liked it, but your stuff is way better. Grrr... This chapter is going to be hard to write._

"So glad you could join us. Now the real party has started," came the cool, even tone of Lust. The deadly Homunculus took slow, almost dramatic, steps towards the two. '_Clack, clack, clack,' _sounded her heels, the only clue of how close she was.

Riza fired off a warning shot in her direction. The Lance chuckled and stopped her approach on them. Roy had turned, standing shoulder to shoulder with the Lieutenant. Both had become rather accustomed to the lack of light and were now able to make her out fairly well.

Without warning, Lust threw her first attack, dagger-claws spiraling past Riza, narrowly missing her. Rolling off to the side, she fired a few more bullets before ducking behind what seemed to be a large piece of the wall. Roy followed suit, jumping to the other side, taking cover behind what he had guessed as machines.

"Playing Hide-and-Seek now are we? Well that's no fun," Lust said, fake disappoint sewing its way into her tones. She always loved a good chase game. Slicing through the 'rock' Riza hid behind, the Homunculus caught a sight of her. Blond hair was like a beacon as she tumbled across to where Roy was. Lust was about to land an attack on their shield, bringing them to vulnerability when the ground before her erupted in a mock-explosion. Its blast caught her off guard, forcing her back, leaving her open for an assault.

Riza was quick on the uptake and fired off the rest of her round, a few making contact with the pale flesh of the Homunculus woman. The two officers looked a little relieved as they saw her fall to the ground, blood splattering the black dress she wore. But their celebrations were short lived. Within only a short few seconds, Lust returned to her feet. The bullet holes were gone, blood as well.

"Did you really think I would go down that easily?" She chuckled and threw the razors at the two again. Roy flew to the ground, avoiding their threat. Riza was less lucky however as she was slow to react. She dropped to the ground, but not before having Lust's claws pierce her cheek. A trickle of blood dribbled down, droplets staining her blue uniform. Her hand went to her face, smearing the blood as she tried to wipe it away.

"Keep your eyes open Hawkeye," Roy warned, looking at the cut she had received. He looked out from behind their cover and scanned the area, but was a little surprised when he found it empty.

"Where the hell did she…" his voice trailed off as he looked back to Riza. The Lieutenant returned the same confused look before lurching forward to ram Roy. As she made contact with him, and the two tumbled over to the side a few feet away. Lust's claws embedded into the ground where he had been only seconds before. The woman growled and pulled them out of the concrete.

"Hawkeye, move!" Roy ordered, shoving her away from him. Just as he did, Lust planted her intended attack on the Colonel. Claws dug deep in his right shoulder, blood pouring from the large gash. As she cruelly pushed deeper and deeper into his flesh, Roy let out a pained yell. His face contorted into an expression that showed just how badly Lust was hurting him. Riza pulled herself up from where Roy had pushed her out of harms way. Gun sounded as bullets whizzed through the air. All hit their contact of Lust's razor-nails.

The Homunculus pulled out of Roy, blood dripping from her claws. She held her hand, as nails returned to a normal height. Muttering multiple curses at both Riza and Roy, she extended her other set, on the left hand. Although it wasn't her first choice, the other hand was almost immobile, at least, for the time being.

Gripping his shoulder, Roy stood. Blood dripped down in heavy layers, staining the ground, his uniform, and hand. He winced as a wave of pain shot up his arm as he tried to move it. 'Bad idea,' he thought, letting it again hang limp at his side. Somehow, he would have to use his left hand for alchemy.

Riza saw the impact her shots at Lust's nails had caused. She shot again, aiming for them to the best of her ability. Avoiding the bullets, Lust threw her claws forward at Riza. Caught a little off guard, she was hit in her side. Wincing, the gunslinger clutched her side, feeling the warm drip of blood in her hands.

"You… get out of here safely," Roy hissed to her. Riza shook her head, hand still on her side. But just from a glance, he was in worse shape then her. Blood poured with a heavy flow from his shoulder. His breathing came in ragged gasps as the loss of liquids hit him full force. A little unsteady on his feet, back was leaned against the wall for support.

"I can't leave you!" Riza held up her gun at Lust. The Homunculus didn't have time for this 'touching' moment. The time was now. The Colonel was weak, just what she had hoped for. One last attack was all she needed. Claws flew forward, aimed at his chest.

"Any last words Flame boy?" she asked coldly as his death was just in reach. Roy gave a desperate and almost fearful look as he knew what was to await him. He was too weak and slow to move out of the way. Here was his end. So many things he had left to do… He couldn't help feeling unaccomplished as he waited for the claws to hit.

Riza watched with horror as the scene flashed before her. Without thinking, and before she could stop herself, she ran forward, arms outstretched. She shoved Roy with enough force to make him move, Lust's attack missing. Instead, the claws found themselves in another.

There was a moment of silence, as all three tried to comprehend what had just happened. Roy stared at where he had once been, eyes growing. Lust stared at the woman opposite her. And Riza… she gaped and looked down.

Lust had made contact with Riza, a direct hit through the chest. Sharp edges had pierced a side of her heart, ensuring her death. The Homunculus pulled out of the Lieutenant, blood dripping to the ground.

The pain, and agony, that pulsated through Riza's body was immeasurable. She dropped to her knees, blood pooling around her body. It gushed out of her, the crimson liquid everywhere by now. Her hand moved as she touched the hole that Lust had left. A sharp wince caused her to stop. Breath started to catch in her lungs as her body started to shut down. It felt as if someone had placed a boulder over her chest. Hands flew to the wall as her head bent over, feeling far too heavy to hold up. Coughing and sputtering, it became harder to inhale, like something was blocking her wind tunnel. Black dots started to invade her vision, threatening to take over.

"R….oy," she managed to say. He rushed down to her side and grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Hawkeye! Don't you dare go and die on me…. Riza, that's an order!" he shook her hopelessly as the blond started to take her last few jagged breaths. The final few seconds were silent as her breaths were inhaled… exhaled… inhaled…. exhaled…. nothing.

Roy stared down at her as her body became still, limp with the cold death that had taken over. She fell to the side, body lying in the puddle of blood that she had created. He watched, his stomach twisting and kicking. And then… it all blurred. Before he knew what happened, he slumped against the grey concrete. The blood loss had taken into effect and he was shoved into a world of blankness.

_Author's Note: Holy hell that was a hard goddamn chapter to write. I hope you guys like it cause if you don't... Oi vay, I'll eat my hat. Anyway, please review! And keep looking out for chapter three._

_Note number two: I've had multiple questions on this. In the second paragraph when it says 'Lance' is referring to Lust. She is the Ultimate Lance, just as pride is the Ultimate Eye, Greed, the Ultimate Shield... And so on._


	3. Confrontation at the Gate

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I wish I did. Then I would make RoyAi really cannon. _

_Author's Note: I'm glad some many people like it so far. Splenda has fans. _

_And Cree, I'm sorry about torturing you with these waits. _

_Christina, don't worry. You're plot is playing out perfectly well. _

_Taisa, hurry up with your RoyAi story and I'll work as fast as I can type on mine. Glad you like it, even if it is RoyAi. _

_**Note to all: This part is bolded because it is VERY VERY important. I might lose some readers after this chapter for some of its content. It gets really fantasy like and extremely AU. I think it rocks, but some people don't like AU's. Anyway, please just bare with me in this… complicated chapter.**_

The rain stopped, and all sounds ceased. The night skies were glittered with twinkling stars and a bright moon. Puddles from the downpour left scattered in all directions. Silence once again ruled the grounds. Beautiful. Really, it was. All except for one detail. From inside the warehouse, a trickle of blood had started to leak. This little trail moved out, away from two huddled forms. Its crimson liquid stained the once grey ground. Slowly, it started to stick, and it's decent stopped.

Two, count them, two bleeding bodies were sprawled on the ground. One, chest rising and falling with the flow of air. The other… they were still in the grips of death. Blond hair collected the blood, soaking the once golden strands, leaving a cruel reminder that this one was no more in this lifetime. Eyes were closed, pupils dilated beneath the lids. Mouth gaped open as death became more of a surprise then a pain. A hole through the chest was crusted with the dry remains of blood. A pale, cold hand was held out, clutching that of another.

This one heaved deep jagged breaths. Little grunts of their agony would every so often escape thin lips. Shoulder held three gashes, all just beginning to heal. Nightmares flashed before onyx eyes in a grueling sleep. Although, no matter how chilling, the breathing refused to let the other's hand go.

Moments passed, twisting into hours, before eyes fluttered open. Blinking a few times, Roy looked around as the sun started to shine through the murky windows. His obvious unknowing of the situation was easily seen. But he soon looked down to see the one thing he dreaded.

A cold clammy hand rested in his own. Riza's beautiful face, slashed. Uniform was messy with Lust's work. He immediately released her limp hand and backed into the wall as far as it would let him. A jolt of pain shot up his arm when it bumped into the rough cement. He didn't care. It was as if his body had gone numb. He wasn't comprehending what was in front of him. Shaking his head, he tried desperately to get the images away, somehow. Riza's empty, surprised features splattered with blood… her blood. Or was it his? It didn't matter, but the fact that the crimson blood was all over and around her, it was enough.

Leaning over, Roy felt his stomach catch up with him. Vomiting, he let out the misery that now started to sink in. She was dead… How could that happen? And worst yet, she had died _protecting him._ The guilt was the next to wash over. He felt another push up from his empty stomach, but he wouldn't let it come.

"No," he muttered, shaking his head violently. Rage was next in line for his jumble of mixed emotions. He pounded a fist against the wall, bruising the skin. "No!" he yelled louder, not allowing himself to believe it. Pounding his fist into the wall again, he found it the best way to let out his anger. Continuing this motion, blood started to slowly trickle down the wall. His skin had split at the knuckles, but he paid no attention to the pain it sent channeling through his body.

He stopped his rage and gasped for breath, the fist falling to the ground. Looking down at the red smeared knuckles, he felt something warm hit his hand. Then he felt them. Tears had found themselves in the Colonel's eyes, slowly streaming down his cheeks. To cry was somewhat of a strong impact of how deeply this cut him. Crying was something he never did, and had never planned to do. But by the death of this woman, Riza, he was breaking down. It was then he made up his mind.

Working fast, he gathered up her cold body and set it out in the center of the floor. He was without something to write with, so he looked down at his hands. Blood. It was the only thing he had to write with at the moment. Tracing a circle around her in the red liquid, he stood back to look at his work. It was perfect. From the transmutation circle to the ingredients. He would use her own body to bring her back. That was enough for equivalent exchange.

Roy dropped to his knees and brought his hands over the circle. This whole time, the tears never stopped. He cried as he had made the circle. He cried when he placed her body in it. He cried now, just before he would make the transmutation. The memories flashed through his head in the few seconds it took to bring his hands to the circle. From all the times Riza had placed her gun to his head and threatened him into working. To her joining the military, and even being transferred to Central. It was all right there, every memory he ever had of her.

Finally, he touched the circle. A second passed and… nothing. Then another, and another. Just as Roy was about to give up, the ground flashed with brilliant colors. The glow blocked his view from Riza. All he saw was the bright colors of white, yellow, and…. Purple?

He moved away from his transmutation, but something was pulling him. An invisible force gripped at his arms and legs, pulling him closer and closer to where the lights flashed.

"No, let me go!" He yelled out to no avail. Continuing to struggle and fight against… whatever this was, he looked around. It was all a blur. Nothing was really any distinct form. But then… it all stopped. Whatever had been pulling on him only seconds ago had let go. The lights had stopped flashing, blinding his vision. All the blurred images seemed to finally come in tact.

He dropped to all fours and gasped for breath that didn't seem to come. 'Where…. Where the hell am I?' he thought frantically looking around. His head was spinning, and heart pounding. It hurt to just to inhale, but how he got like that, Roy was clueless.

And then that's when one of his questions was answered. Before him stood something he had hoped never to see. A large set of doors towered over him. Inscriptions were written everywhere the eye could see. And then, slowly, they started to open. What looked like black eels were swimming around before him. But what startled him most was a large violet eye staring, unblinking, at him. He had the weirdest feeling of Déjà Vu. And then it was clear why. Edward had once described this place. That meant it was only one thing…

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen!" he cried, his voice hoarse from all the strain he had already put on it. How could he be at the Gate. Everything was perfect from the transmutation circle to the ingredients. So how could everything go so terribly wrong?

"No! Don't touch me!" He struggled to his feet and tried to run from the black 'hands' that had now grabbed him. They were going to take him away, to the other side. No, not if he fought. So Mustang did just that. He thrashed and tore at whatever tried to grab him, but there were too many, and slowly, he was growing too weak to fight. And after minutes of tearing at these vile creatures, he gave up and they started to pull him towards that cursed Gate. This was the end. He would never again see any of his subordinates. No more women. No more…. Riza. And then he remembered why exactly he was here. Every memory of her flooded back into his memory, just like before he put his hands to the transmutation circle to bring her back.

"Stop!" Commanded a voice somewhere above Roy. The creatures pulling on him listened and recoiled back to the open doorway, the Gate. He looked up to whatever had made these things stop. Light poured down from what seemed like an endless white world. He squinted and was able to make out the figure of one person. That is, if you could call it a person.

From the looks of it, they looked female. Large wings sprouted from her back. Blond hair cascaded down her back in silky layers. As this angelic being came closer, he could make out auburn eyes and a pale, flawless face. She wore a beautiful white gown, laced with intricate patterns so appealing to the eye. The wings never flapped like he would have expected, but curved around her body, being at least as large as the rest of her body. The heavenly figure stayed floating above him, not coming any closer, so he was unable to make out any other details. The blinding light behind her was the cause of that. But as he tried to look close, he couldn't help but think he had seen her face before.

"Roy Mustang…," she started. Her voice was so beautiful. It was hummed tune that somehow found its way to his heart. The soft vocals calmed him in his frantic state.

In a shaky voice he replied, "Yes."

"What you did was foolish. You know the laws of alchemy. But, I can't let these messengers of the Gate take you away. You have a mission to complete, and for that, you need to be alive, and perfectly well."

"A mission--"

"Yes, but please don't interrupt. You will see in due time. For right now I give you a choice. In exchange for your memory, I can give the woman you were trying to bring back life. Know, that she will not be a whole human, although she will in turn remember everything. Rely on her."

Roy opened his mouth to answer but then stopped and closed it. His memory. That was everything. Memory to bring back Riza. It was a fair trade when he thought about it in alchemy terms. "I…," he paused, still thinking if what he was about to say was the right decision. "Yes. Please, anything. Just give her back, I'm begging."

She nodded and went on, as if there were more to the deal. "Fine, that it will be so. Even though I am erasing your entire memory, you will remember one thing. And that one thing is this young woman I'm bring back. Every memory you have of her will stay. But everything else will be gone."

"Will I know who I am? Anything at all about my life, past?"

The angel, as he figured she was, thought over this for a second and then slowly nodded her head. "I guess that could be considered. I suppose that is almost necessary. So is 'yes' your final answer in this agreement?" She bore down on him with those stunning amber eyes.

Slowly, Roy nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for an impact of some kind. Instead, there were more flashing lights. Even through closed lids, he could see white light started to surround him. His body felt weightless. But he also felt violated. Something that felt like tiny fingers were rummaging through his brain, shuffling through every memory of his. Most were tossed aside, but a few stayed and he recognized the face of his Lieutenant. And then, for the second time, everything went black.

_Author's Note: It didn't come out the way I had expected it to. The ending was crap, I know. Sorry about that. And I'm also sorry about the wait. I won't have chapter four up for a while because I'm going to be away. Also, if there are any grammar mistakes in the chapter, sorry. I haven't had anybody edit yet, but I wanted to post this before I left._


	4. Aftermath

_Disclaimer: Yep, I've still had no luck at owning Fullmetal Alchemist. Trust me, if I had, Roy and Riza would have fucked in the end and been happy._

_Author's Note: Well! It's October, so I suppose you get your chapter. This was hell and took me all month to write. Although the rough draft got me some huge points for an English assignment. So yeah… This is also put up to prove to Taisa that I write worse then him. P Anyway, enjoy._

Pain. That seemed to be the only thing would register in his mind. Just the sheer feeling of all over aching. Everything hurt, from head to toe. Not even a finger could lift without him muttering a curse. But why? Why did it hurt so much? Hell, he didn't even care anymore. He just wanted to get it over with and not feel anything again.

Eyes fluttered open in hopes to see something that would toggle back an idea of where he was. But as obsidian pools opened to look up, they saw nothing except the grey haze of the ceiling above. Fuck, that hadn't helped. Everything was new to him. A mystery set into play right before him.

Groaning a little, he shifted his weight to look off to his side. But in his line of vision was a surprise he hadn't expected. A soft gasp passed through his pale lips as he fought against his every being to move a little closer. Everything else didn't matter because right now, all his thoughts were centered towards her. And 'her' looked liked his dead Lieutenant lying next to him. Lieutenant? Where did that come from? She was Riza Hawkeye, but it was as if there was a wall blocking all further train of thought. Hell, maybe she was in the military for all he knew.

"Riza," he mumbled, voice barely audible. His heart skipped a beat as he saw no response from the woman. Desperate to find that she was still alive in some way, he moved closer and shook her softly. All his former agony was pushed aside by her single dead looking form.

"Riza, please," he was now begging her. Still no response. His shakes got a little harder now in his desperation to wake her. But the gunslinger seemed reluctant to listen. She lay there, motionless, and making to notion that she was alive.

Roy stared at her for a few long seconds before dropping his head to the ground. He felt horrible and this made it even worse. How could she be dead! And how had she died?! A fist collided with the ground with little effort, most of his energy gone from just creeping over to her side. Hand rose again and was half way down when he stopped. He had heard something.

Looking up, his eyes widened a little as he saw Riza open her eyes briefly before closing them again. A great feeling of relief washed over him and he about threw himself forward.

"Roy….. Colonel….." were her only words. Left hand reached up to grasp her forehead. It felt like someone was splitting it in half. And as she opened her eyes, they watered from the feeling. Arms hurt, legs ached, and stomach felt… Oh god.

Leaning away from him to the best of her ability, she blew a load onto the ground. Coughing a little, she wiped her mouth and moved away from the stench. Sitting up and grabbing her head again, she surveyed their surroundings. Taking it all, her jaw slowly started to gape. She remembered it all…. Or most of it anyway.

She and Roy had been fighting Lust. And he had been badly wounded. Then… the Homunculus had struck and… it all went blank. From the point, she could remember nothing. It was all a blur of reds and whites… purple.

Shaking her head slightly, she turned to look behind her. Light poured in through the cracks of the building. The bright glint caught her straight in the eye and she winced. The blinding light only heightened her headache.

Roy watched her every movement, while staying still himself. It was a chore to sit up for him, energy already drained. But what surprised him the most was when she pushed onto her feet and stood up. Her balance was way off and she nearly fell over again. But, with a little bit of concentration, she was able to get everything under control. Looking down at him, she held out a hand.

"What?" he asked her as if she was crazy. They couldn't go anywhere. He was coated in blood, a fact he had just realized moments ago, and neither were very stable.

"Colonel, we must get out of here before and if the enemy returns," was her educated response. She had already gathered the information by glancing at the splatters of blood and things she remembered.

"Colonel….?" He muttered towards no one in particular. Why was she calling him Colonel? And who were they running from? What enemy? Return? They had been here once already? As he desperately tried to reach for the answers, there was the road block again. He tried everything to somehow get past, but nothing was coming and he was still totally clueless. But nonetheless, he took her hand and after a moment of hard work, was standing.

Riza was looking out for both of them now. They were far from Central HQ so they would have to stay… somewhere. Not to mention, they would have to get there first. Gathering up Roy's arm, she wound it around her shoulders. He seemed to be in worse condition then her.

Together, and with an extreme effort, they both hobbled towards a hole leading outside where the sun was beating down, soaking up all the drops of water from the downpour nights before.

Every step for Riza was a new wave of pain over her body. Headache was steadily growing worse and at times, she could remember her vision slowly clotting to dots of white. But it was all pushed aside as she continued on with her goal. And at the moment, that was to get them both to safety and where to rest.

Roy didn't remember much of their journey out of the warehouse and down the empty streets. Riza had said a few sparse words about finally getting somewhere, but nothing too much was said. He was then led to another building, what it was, he didn't have the faintest clue. But at the moment, he was putting all his trust in her.

Apparently, it was a place to stay, because the next thing he knew, se was collapsed on a bed. His eyes closed against his will. He was so tired and all he wanted to do at the moment was sleep it all away. All the agony and sores on his body. All the many questions that were starting to bubble up in his mind. He just wanted to sleep. And that was exactly what he did.

Lifting a blanket over his body, Riza allowed him the rest both he and she desperately deserved. But for her, it wouldn't come. Her whole body was coated in grit and she could just feel blood encrusted to her blond strands. Opening some drawers she was able to produce a shirt two times her size and pants that luckily fit her.

Taking one more look to make sure Roy was ok, she snuck to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she turned on the hot water and set out a towel for afterwards. Peeling away the ragged and dirty clothing, she stepped into the hot water. Shivering as it first made contact, her mouth let out a sigh. It felt good to relax.

Leaning back, she ran her hands through her hair. It was like she could feel the blood wash away down the drain. Slowly, she was becoming clean again, and it was a good feeling.

Turning, she brought her hands to her face and brushed them softly over her cheeks. Rubbing her hands together, she stood still and just let the water run over her. Everything was going to be ok from here on…

Something odd caught her eye and she looked down. There as something red on the back of her wrist, right below her palm. Looking closing she found it to be a deep crimson color, the color of blood.

Gasping, she scrubbed hard at her skin, wanting to be away from every ounce of blood. But no matter what she did, it wouldn't go away. Her nails dug so deep into her skin it actually started to trickle with real blood. But that crimson circle still remained. Eyes widened to look a little closer.

Yet again, she gasped and slowly, fell back against the tile wall. Gradually, she started to let her knees go and was sitting on the marble bottom, staring wide eyed at her wrist. There, stained onto her skin in blood red, was a cursed symbol. Edward had said it in a report once, and many times it had been in Roy's left over paperwork. She knew very well what it was. …What she was. It was the Ouroboros mark which only meant… The dreaded news crept onto her and pounced without warning. She was a Homunculus… And no doubt, Roy was her creator.

_OHHHH! She knows. Anyway, I wrote this at 4 in the morning, so sorry if it's really bad. Anyway... expect at least one chapter next month. Love you all!!! _


	5. Admitting the Loss

_Disclaimer: Obvious remark..._

_-sigh- I suppose I shall write the beginning of this while I wait for my slideshow to load into a video. And then onto Youtube. The process takes forever. Thank you all for your lovely comments and reading along!!! I luff you all so much!_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_The world surrounding Roy dropped away and what was left was a barren wasteland. It seemed as if nothing could exist there. His eyes burned and watered slightly as a wind stirred, seemingly coming from nowhere. Sands rose from the ground to scratch as his arms and mingle in his lashes. Some escaped into his obsidian gaze, hands raising to quickly working them out. Blinking a few times, he steadied his vision enough to open his eyes again._

_But then, just as he opened them, his world seemed to be clouded with red. A giant curtain had settled over his surroundings and thrown him into utter confusion. This color seemed to have come from nowhere. And the eerie thing about it... It wasn't just red. It was the deep, recognizable color of crimson blood red. _

_He shivered, not from the cold, but from fear. He was seeing blood, everywhere. Reaching across his frame, hands clutched at his arms and he cradled himself. He was so scared and hoping against all hope, that something would shake him from this horrible dream. No, not a dream. Nightmare._

_The sands swirled around him again, each a small dagger reaching out to stab at his skin. He was being surrounded and there was no way out. He tried to yell, to scream, but nothing came out. Everything seemed blocked and refused to come out._

_Shaking his head, and squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to escape this horrid nightmare. Gradually, he found himself sinking to the ground, arms still wrapped around his torso. He felt so helpless, something that he hated to be. But it seemed as if his red colored nightmare was only beginning._

_As if summoned from nowhere, a shriek high enough to crack glass, wretched through the still air. It almost gave him a headache, and more then anything else, he wanted it to go away. The scream was coming from someone that seemed to be in a world of pain. Screaming out for help because they were in a completely hopeless state. And so he tried, desperately, to do anything in his power to get rid of it._

_He tried screaming back, with the same result as before. No sound was emitted from him. It was utterly hopeless. Curling tightly on the ground, he tried desperately to seal everything out. To let the world escape him and be gone._

_A little surprised, he felt something sticky coating his hands. A strange pungent stench had wafted up to meet his nostrils and opening his eyes, his first sight was his hands. Somehow, they had been coated with layers and layers of blood, slowly rotting to smell of a dead and bleeding body. Throwing them into the gritty sand, trying anything to get the blood away, he closed his eyes again. And just... made a wish. Opening them again, gaze flicked to the sand and his buried hands. Taking them out slowly, he was relieved to see nothing. Then, in seconds, blood started to bubble from his skin, and drip down. Soon, his hands were covered again, the flow never stopped, flooding the area around him with a sticky grotesque lake._

_This time he did yell. He yelled and swore and yelled some more. The shouts kept coming and it split his headache in two, so much that his vision dotted with white blurs. Screaming more, he wanted to get it all away and as the headache rapidly increased so did the white dots. Everything was almost gone. The white had almost taken over his vision... Only a little bit more..._

Roy jolted up right in the motel bed drenched in his own sweat. He realized he was yelling loudly and shut his mouth to stop anything else from coming out. Breathing heavily, he looked to either side, making sure he was back to reality. With a shaky sigh, he concluded that it was just a nightmare and the room around him was real. Looking back up he was surprised to see Riza looked down at him with an extremely concerned face. She had apparently been calling his name profusely, but to no avail. He hadn't responded.

"Roy! Are you ok? You were shouting and screaming things like 'make it go away' when I got out of the shower."

He tried to remember back as far as he could. The warehouse. And then getting to the motel… And then he must have gone to sleep because he couldn't remember her ever going to get in the shower. But her hair was dripping wet, so apparently she had. Thankfully she had clothed.

Currently sitting, Riza stood and her expression changed from concern, to enrage. Now to get to the bottom of why she had come out here. That… hideous red mark on the back of her wrist, right below her palm. There was no point in assuming he did it. It was only person around when she… died. Had she /really/ died? It was hard to tell since Riza couldn't remember any details after her fight with Lust and before she woke to find Roy on the warehouse floor.

Roy noticed the change in her emotions and dared ask the question. "Are you o--"

"Hell no!" she raged. If any of the others working under Roy Mustang were there, all would be speechless. None of them had ever seen her yell at the Colonel. Sure, she threatened him with guns and shoved paperwork on him. And yeah, she would raise her voice every so often, but never yell directly at him.

Roy also looked taken aback, although not for the same reason. From what he /could/ remember, it seemed as if he'd done nothing wrong to her. So he was fairly confused with the outburst and narrowed his eyes, a sign for her to go on.

Riza raised the Ouroboros to his face, letting him get a good look. "Do you mind telling me what the hell did you?" She was still loud, almost yelling. But she wasn't one to stay angry long and so after a few quick breaths, her tones started to even out. And her infuriating gaze softened, prompting him for an answer.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the mark.

"You know damn well! All those reports on the Homunculus and the Gate. I'm pretty sure you can tell me all about this!"

Roy stared at the mark and thought back to a time where he might have known his mark and what it meant. But… nothing came to him. There was a familiar blockade and nothing could get past it. Not even a hint so he could so much as guess.

"I… I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!"

Roy ran his hands through his hair and looked up at her with an annoyed expression. As they met eyes, he sighed and looked away again. She really wanted to know was all. And he couldn't help her.

"I… I don't know Riza Hawkeye. I really don't know what that is. And to be truthfully honest with you, I'm not quite sure who I am." This time, he looked up with a sad, almost longing expression.

Riza's hand found her mouth and she gaped at him as he admitted to it. The fact that he couldn't remember a thing at all. There was no joke to it. She could tell by the way he gazed at her. The hurt and extreme sorrow in his voice. And the frown he had. The frown he only wore when extremely frustrated or on the rare occasions that he was depressed.

"You really… don't know do you?" She fell back down onto the bed, the news of everything too much for her to take in at the moment. Memory loss. But how had that happened? Leaning down, she let her head fall into opened hands and she released a restrained groan. This was up to her to figure out since he couldn't remember a thing. Course, there were a few things that happened in the past twenty-four hours that she couldn't remember either.

And then it hit her! Opening her eyes, the blood red mark glared back at her, quite clear on her pale skinned wrist.

"You're memory… for my… life," she muttered. It seemed like the only reasonable explanation for the matter, and yet so wickedly impossible, she almost refused to believe it. But what else could it be? Starting from that time where she woke up. No, not woke up. She had finally formed as a 'human' looking creature again. So then after she formed… That was when he had started to act curious. Then, it was true.

Turning to look at him, his gaze had dropped back down to his hands which were clutched together so tightly, knuckles were white. Reaching over, she rested her own hand on his. Looking up, the two stared at each other for a moment as if in a silent understanding.

Something had happened. And neither one of them knew what it was. But they would have to work together and figure it out. And everything that had happened… was going to happen, was going to be kept between the two. And that's when it started. The book to all their dirty little secrets together.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_-waves- Look!!!! I made my November deadline by half an hour! That means I don't have to write two chappies for December. Yea!!!! Well... I guess that's great for me. Not you. Keep reading!_

_I will say though. My plot writer is making me another one to a Havocai story and now I'll have to jumble the two, so my updates might be a little slower then they already are. Maybe not... She's also working on the trilogy plot to this. Yes, it is a trilogy. Lovely huh?_


	6. To Comfort a Man in Distress

_Disclaimer: I'm done writing these..._

_Author's Note: Mmkaykay, so this is a filler chapter. I know, I know, don't hate me. I friggin' hate fillers in any form. But if there weren't pointless chapters, then, well your story would be uberly short. Besides, this is the first cute Royai scene I've written, so BE HAPPY! Either that, or stuff it. Sorry, I don't feel like being happy and nice today._

_whines My Editor just moved my deadline up and this has to be posted /before/ Christmas. Aren't you all lucky? _

_Oh! And Roy and Riza's introduction is from the manga, but I'm an anime fan so I say Ishbal._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Riza had positioned herself on the bed, readying for a long discussion of, well, everything. And so far, it seemed like nothing went through. He was lost in a sea of names, places, and events. Nothing struck a familiarity, or any form of remembrance. Just a constant look of sheer dull knowledge.

"So you want to tell me that you don't know who the Elric brother's are? You and the Fullmetal… Edward, fight all the time."

Roy just shook his head pitifully, dropping his gaze from hers.

"Can you at least try?"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" he roared, glaring back up at her. He was so downcast a second ago, but Riza was starting to prod him a little too far. He was being asked a million questions about things he didn't know or understand. And she just expected him to comprehend it all.

Looking away, Riza bit her tongue from snapping back. Instead, she thought of any possible connection, anything at all, that might help jar a simple memory. So far nothing had helped, so she had to dig deep within the realms of her mind to find anything of use. The thought finally seemed to fly out at her, and she looked up again.

"Do you remember the day we met?"

Roy stumbled over some words. He actually knew what she was talking about, for once. Part of it at least. The small memory played over and over again like a miniature movie.

"You were there and we were introduced. You as a trainee sniper. You were young, but then that's it. It cuts off from anything further. Just that little part."

Riza sighed and nodded. It was her introduction to him. During the Ishballian War she had been placed as a sniper, too advanced in her age to be held back. They needed anybody willing and ready, no matter a young woman or not. She was willing, and thought she was ready, so at once enlisted and was shipped off to the massacre. Even today, the thought of all those dead people haunted her every waking moment, always tugging at the back of her mind.

Focusing again, she put off the horrifying images of the war and thought again of Roy. More ways to help… "Try to think of the Ishballian War. I know it's something you, all of us, want to forget for good, but it's a significant thing in your life. And I'm thinking that the bigger something is, the easier it is you know."

Roy shook his head, without even giving the name a simple thought. "Trust me, I've done that. The first time you asked. Nothing."

"Well try!" He looked over at Riza, apparently surprised by the sudden bite back and the immediate harsh tones. She muttered an apology, but he knew that she was right. Breathing in a heavy sigh, once again he closed his eyes and let the name float through his head.

'Ishbal War… Ishbal War… Ishbal War…' he thought over and over. Falling into a dazed-dream state, he hummed to himself, finding the notion slightly helpful. Expecting a denial of his thoughts, he was rather pleased when fuzzy images were able to be seen. Grasping onto what little he had pulled up, he concentrated hard and tried to only keep that one thought in his mind.

'Ishbal, Ishbal, Ishbal, Ishbal…' It seemed to be working. The fuzzy images were starting to grow in color and become clear. Getting excited, Roy started to murmur the things he could identify.

"I remember a lot of people. They're either running, or walking. And a lot of noise. And…" his smile wilted away as fast as it came as a harsh truth presented itself. This wasn't a happy scene. It was a war one filled with the horrors of massacre.

"Blood. There's a lot of blood. Everywhere. People are covered in it from head to toe and the streets are drenched. There are… dead bodies everywhere, burnt and full of bullet wounds. I can hear screaming and crying. There's…"

He suddenly gripped his head. It was like a hammer had just been slammed into his skull and his thoughts were now scrambled. The memory vanished and with its departure came the numbing pain. Groaning, he was unable to keep quiet as waves of aching pain danced around his head. Trying to look up at Riza, anything for help, he saw his vision blot and then go black. In seconds, he fell forward, losing contact with the present world.

Riza called out his name a few times but to no avail. The man went blank and fell forward, head landing on her lap. Looking down she shook him a few times but realized that probably wouldn't be best if he was suffering pain of any kind. Raising her hands up, she squirmed a little, not too comfortable with her superior officer's head on her lap.

Leaning back against the bed frame, she situated herself in a way that would be comfortable for her. Looking down at him again, she hesitantly raised a hand. She wasn't sure why, it was just this… feeling. Very slowly, she reached forward. The few seconds turned into eons when finally her fingertips touched the very ends of his raven hair. Softly, she started to run her hands through his hair, but just barely enough so that it made an impact.

There was no reason why, no connections to why he was like that and her gut instinct. At the moment, she felt like soothing him in some way. No, she didn't feel like it. She knew that she had to. Something was telling her it would help make the pain go away. And she could tell he was still suffering. Every so often, the man would twitch or shudder before wince as impossible demons played with his mind both physically and mentally. She would simply hush him and continue her motions as gently as possible.

Settling back, she closed her eyes and let her fingers stroke the strands of deep inky black, falling into a rhythm that sent her into a half-conscious state.

Roy wasn't out for long and so he came to again, moments after Riza had drifted off. Letting his eyes flicker open, he was careful to not move too much. The headache had vanished, but it could come back at any given point. Closing his eyes again, he blocked out the irritating lights and sounds around him.

It took a minute, but he felt the motions of Riza's hand and he sighed to himself. No, he didn't stop her. It felt nice, comforting. It relaxed him with everything that was going on. So he let her continue on, resting himself into some form of content. And this time, he did go to sleep, lulled by Riza's soft touches.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

HA CHRISTINA!!!! It's up before Christmas!!! And it's cute-like just how you wanted. P So ownage!!

Wasn't that so uberly kawaii? Anyway, I'mma go make cookies. You all have fun reading this. And Happy Holidays, unless you're Atheist like me. In which case… Yea, Atheist party!


	7. Seeing Her Fate

Author's Note: Long time since an update…. Sorry. I've been preoccupied.

Oh my Roy does have a lot of these little dream scenes doesn't he? I love to write them oh so much. sarcasm CeeCee-chan, stop writing me dream stages. They're hard!!! whines

This is a first draft chapter, at 2:30 in the morning. THERE WILL BE TYPOS.

* * *

Why is it so dark? Why is it /always/ dark in his dreams? Like the world just collapsed and he's the unlucky fool that lives. And the sun dropped out of the sky, leaving the desolate land in icy temperatures. Shivering, Roy felt his skin prickle against the cold air. It was damp, which only added to the fact that it was freezing. (Still not as cold as it is where I live!! )

"Where am I?"

Stupid question. There was nobody around to answer.

Checking the surrounding area, he found nothing of interest. It was bare, and flat. Seemed like someplace he had been before. Sucking in a breath, it came in ragged gasps and a shaky hand reached up to grip his clammy throat. He. Couldn't. Breath.

"Save her," something, someone, murmured in his ear. Wildly, he turned and threw his arm into the air, hoping to hit the person that wasn't there. Not surprisingly, nobody was there. But, it just seemed like the voice was coming from right behind him.

"Who's there?" Roy croaked. A dangerous anger mingled with the shy bits of fear, bubbling up into his voice.

"Protect her," the whispering ghost twirled him a web of sudden fears. Protect who from what? Damn it! Why was everything such a mystery!?

A comforting image of blond and rusty browns kept him from going over board. At the remembrance of her, he remained calm, thinking over what little had been said to him.

"Why?"

"Keep her safe!" roared the haunting voice, irritant and frustrated this time. A wind whipped around and hit him with enough force that Roy stumbled backwards. Squinting, he tried at best to keep out himself safe from the grains of sand being blown at a force to act as miniature daggers. The gusts settled after a moment and he lowered his arms away from his face.

Twirling around, he growled. "Protect her from what?!" he shouted into nowhere, getting impatient with the indirect answers he was being given.

"Save her from her destiny," there was no drastic measure taken this time, but the voice was amplified in his ears, sounding like a hurricane to him. With the overwhelming yelling, a headache blossomed in the back of his head.

Letting his fingers graze the ground, he didn't find the comfort of dirt, but a wet goop. A growing damp feeling spread up his legs and he leapt to his feet. Looking down, he felt the dread creep up and pounce as he realized the ever familiar liquid. Blood.

"Blood? But why? Who's…"

"Roy."

That voice. He had heard it before. So familiar, the name was just on the tip of his tongue, begging to spring from his lips. It was weak, strained, not it's usual. The usual being stern and strong. Not this fragile begging that it was now.

"Help her. Save her. Don't let her go."

He jumped, startled by the sudden words of guidance, urgency.

"Change her destiny. Don't run, stay and protect her."

Roy desperately looked for the source, but still found he alone. The blood soaking the ground was sloshing under his boots and he cringed at the sound. He wanted to just run, but something was holding him in place.

"From what?" he asked yet again. "Answer me!"

"Save her from herself," the voice started to fade and diminish back into nothing. "From her impending demise."

"Wait! Come back! How do I do that?" Roy reached out a hand to grab at something. Maybe in an attempt to harness of the power of this moving voice. To draw it back and get the full rundown on how to save /her./ But he only trampled forward before falling to his knees once again. Sprawled out on the ground, he winced and attempted to sit up, groaning at the resistance his body was showing. Had he fallen that hard?

Closing his eyes, he tried again to sit up, but dropped right back down to the ground. He had no strength left. Maybe that mysterious 'being' earlier had drained him of all his energy. Making a sound of struggle, he clenched his fist and got himself sitting upright, and then after a heated debate with himself, he stood. Shaky, he felt like falling again, but stood tall and refused to drop down.

The victory was short lived. A black oblivion collapsed around him and he was swirling in a void that he had little control over. The abyss twisted and contorted, ripping at his limbs and burning his open flesh.

A visual came before him and as he tried to block it out, the images grew brighter, refusing to budge out of his mind. The still pictures started to flash, until he couldn't make out what everything was in the blur. All at once everything stilled and he opened his eyes. Shaking already, he couldn't feel the intensified shudders running up and down his back. The picture didn't shift. Instead, he was forced to stare at a bloody mass of once was beauty.

Riza.

His Riza.

Covered in her own blood. Or was it someone else's? He couldn't tell.

From the corner of his vision, a man strode confidently towards her side. Roy watched the glint of a blade in his hand. With each step he took towards the frame, something told him the obvious that was going to happen.

The man lunged out at Riza and she shifted, finding the sudden urge to put up a fight again. His dagger clashed against her only shield, a gun.

'What's going on?' he thought to himself, bewildered and sickened by the scene.

Out loud he heard himself yell out her name, trying to get her attention to just run and get out of danger. She faltered and he took his chance, stabbing the sword through her. The half-hearted battle stopped and Riza was still. From the distance, Roy saw a single tear roll down her cheek before collapsing on the blade and falling over. The stranger pulled his long sword from her body and flicked away the blood.

"Save her," reminded the voice, back again to take another blow at him.

His will to stand, to breath, to live came to a stand still and he felt his knees buckle under him, and yet again, he was on the ground. Except this time, he quivered in pain as the pictures of the scene swirled around him, reminders of what had just happened.

Her death. It seemed to obvious now, and he was finally beginning to understand. His job, everything that had been so cloudy before, it was all so that he could—

"Protect her from her destiny," he whispered aloud, trying to get a hold of himself. If that's the message that was trying to be sent to him, he had to be strong, and not break down. His spirit was slightly lifted and for another time, he was falling into that black hole of no end. He was kind of getting used to that feeling.

Back in real life, head still upon Riza's lap, Roy started to slowly awaken from his sleep.

* * *

AN: I promise to get another chapter up sooner then this one. Sorry guys! 


End file.
